Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to centering mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates primarily to centering mechanisms for universal joints.
2. General Background of the Invention
Universal joint designers have found it difficult to design constant velocity universal joints capable of operating at high angles, high speeds and high loads simultaneously, due to the limitations of existing constant velocity universal joint centering and supporting devices. This is due to the difficulty in packaging robust internal supporting devices that utilize rolling elements that are capable of operating at typical driveline speeds.
See U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,881 and all references cited therein for a background of the invention.
Hereby incorporated by reference are all prior patents and published applications of Paul J. Cornay, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,251,020; 6,139,435; 5,823,881; 5,425,676; Publication No. WO 00/36314; Publication No. WO 94/29604; Publication No. WO 91/00438; and all references cited therein.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a cam rod centering mechanism. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cam rod centering mechanism comprises a cam centering mechanism for universal joints. The invention is advantageous because it supports the universal joint with robust components in a relatively small package while allowing the universal joint to operate at high angles of misalignment from 0xc2x0 through 90xc2x0 while transmitting high torque loads at high speeds with low drive-line disturbances.
The self supported universal joints of the present invention are capable of operating at constant velocity at high angles, high speeds and high torque loads and provide design engineers with the following options: higher power transfer capability to driven members (e.g. wheels, power takeoffs); more options in drive-line placement; engines can be run at higher r.p.m. resulting in greater fuel economy; and tighter turning radiuses for vehicles.